


The Sun In My Arms

by Attalander



Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [3]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Herbert is a size queen, Herbert still doesn’t quite get it, Herbert’s POV, Humor, Just a nibble, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No turning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Herbert is giddily, wildly,desperatelyin love with Alfred. The young man is everything he ever dreamed of and more, each night better than the last. The best part is that Alfred feels the same way, Herbert is certain of it, has been since the night they met.And now, for the first time, Alfred is allowing him a taste of something he’s been longing for.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Sun In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did it. I[ watched the show](https://youtu.be/cOzoxa2hNcI) and have been transformed into a full, frothing fangirl. Nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> So here, have some Herbert POV regarding what the lovestruck dumbass is feeling about this whole thing.

Alfred was _gorgeous_.

Herbert loved every inch of him: the smooth skin of his lean throat; the soft, brown waves of his hair; those strong, clever hands with interesting callouses; those eyes, so gentle and kind until they darkened with hot lust... and that was just what could be seen when the youth was clothed.

Now Alfred was gloriously naked and braced above the vampire, every part of him bared to Herbert’s hungry eyes and wandering hands. The younger man’s chest was lightly haired and firmly muscled, glistening with sweat in the candlelight. The very sight made Herbert nearly giddy, and that was before he looked down.

That _cock!_ So huge and hard, dwarfing Herbert’s own, it always made the vampire want to drool. He would’ve loved Alfred no matter his endowment, but this was icing on the cake, so much icing that it would probably cause a heart attack. The vampire’s only regret was that he couldn’t see his lover’s pert, cute ass in this position, but you couldn’t have everything.

And speaking of asses, Herbert’s own was currently filled with four oil-slick fingers. The brunette was a fast learner, not to mention naturally talented. After he got over his initial, adorable shyness, he’d grown quite adept at turning Herbert into a delightfully senseless mess.

“Ready?” Alfred asked, pulling the fingers out of his lover. Those eyes, dark with desire but still so _kind_ gazed down at Herbert, and if the vampire’s heart had still been capable of beating it might’ve burst from the look on his beloved’s face, the sound of his voice.

“I’m always ready for you, love,” Herbert replied, the words falling easily from his lips. Complimenting Alfred came as easily as breathing, because the young man needed it, _deserved_ it. Somehow, the human seemed not to realize that he was Adonis reborn, which only increased his appeal in Herbert’s eyes.

No, not Adonis, Apollo himself. A god of light and poetry, every word a song, a sun Herbert could hardly bear to look at without burning to ash, yet couldn’t look away from. Herbert was dying for the second time, the hundredth time, and he welcomed it like he always had.

He welcomed Alfred too, arching and gasping as the younger man slid inside. That cock, huge and long and thick, always made Herbert see stars... no, entire _galaxies_ burst in his brain as Alfred took him deeper and deeper and deeper. He would never get used to the feeling, never get tired of it, being opened up, filled to the very soul he was unsure if he still had.

It didn’t matter. Alfred had enough soul for both of them and then some. Herbert wrapped his arms and legs around the younger man, pulling him as close as possible, reveling in Alfred’s warmth.

“Move darling, please...” Herbert begged, pressing a kiss to the human’s lips. “I _need_ you, love.”

Alfred returned the kiss with aching, burning passion, but it paled in comparison to the rhythm he started with his hips. Herbert cried out into his lover’s mouth as he was filled, pierced, every thrust going impossibly deep. His whole being was consumed, nothing but Alfred, Alfred, _Alfred!_

“S-so good...” Herbert whimpered into the kiss, “so _perfect_ , darling! You’re incredible, _amazing_...”

Alfred, skin already flushed from passion, turned impossibly redder. Herbert could feel all that hot blood surging to the surface, singing through the younger man’s veins. His fangs poked out, instinctively seeking skin, but the vampire controlled himself. As much as he longed to pull away from the kiss, pierce Alfred’s neck just as the younger man was piercing _him_ , the rules were clear. If Herbert ever crossed that line without permission, Alfred would hate him forever.

The thought was intolerable. Existing without Alfred would ruin him, destroy him. Now he’d gotten used to basking in the younger man’s light, he couldn’t go back to the darkness. Herbert hoped that Alfred would change his mind soon, accept the embrace and the immortality that came with it. His beloved deserved and eternity of youth and beauty... although Alfred was gorgeous enough he’d probably age like fine wine. The thought of his lover with a bit of silver at his temples was actually quite appealing... although any more than that and Herbert would put his foot down. There was a clear line between distinguished and decrepit, and if Alfred died of illness, accident or old age, there would be two angsty von Krolocks moping around the castle instead of one.

Suddenly Herbert’s eyes went wide and he cried out in bliss. Alfred had accidentally flicked his tongue over one of Herbert’s fangs, and a single drop of blood bloomed into the vampire’s mouth. The _taste_ of it, hot and rich and so undeniably _Alfred_ , shot through Herbert like lightning. Every inch of him tingled, surged, until he was arching against his lover, coming hard enough to make the world go black.

When things came back into focus, Alfred was kneeling above him, a look of shock on his face.

“You liked it that much?” He asked, eyes wide.

“You... you...” Herbert tried to get his words together, “You taste like _sunshine_ , darling...”

“Oh.” Alfred gulped, throat bobbing delightfully. His cock was still hard, but it was outside Herbert and that would not do. The vampire spread his thighs, reaching down to stroke his lover with a shaking hand.

“Please...” Herbert begged, “I need you back inside me. _Please_ , love.”

“You just came-“

“I don’t _care!_ ” Herbert cried. He was panting, aching, longing for every bit of Alfred he could get. Yet the younger man didn’t slide back inside... he seemed to be thinking, which was totally unfair given how Herbert’s own brain was currently mush.

Finally Alfred nodded, but instead of filling Herbert back up with his cock, he brought one thumb to the vampire’s lips.

“You... you can bite this a little,” he said, licking his lips. “Just a little, ok?”

It was Herbert’s birthday, his deathday, Christmas (when they’d still celebrated it), New Years, Halloween... everything at once. He eagerly sucked Alfred’s thumb into his mouth, sinking a fang into the pad of it. He controlled the bite with an effort, but the younger man still winced.

Blood seeped into Herbert’s mouth, and he moaned wantonly. It was his first taste of human blood in months, and it was infinitely better than cow or sheep... no, this was even better than most humans. Along with the usual richness, that piquant edge that only came from human blood, there was a subtle sweetness. Herbert could drown in that taste, but even more it was the trust Alfred was showing him.

Herbert let out a sound between a whine and a growl, hot desire surging through his body. His cock twitched, stirring back to hardness even after seeming spent.

“Jesus...” Alfred whispered, eyes wide in awe. He pushed his thumb deeper into Herbert’s mouth, and the vampire writhed in pleasure. His hands clenched on the sheets, hard enough to tear the fabric. If he didn’t hold onto something, he was going to grab Alfred and pull him down, sink fangs into his throat and cross that forbidden, unforgivable line.

Herbert kept control with a Herculean effort, twitching and aching with need. He sucked hard on Alfred’s thumb, fellating it like it was the brunette’s cock. He needed more, _more_ of this gorgeous man inside him, however he could get it.

“Please,” he gasped, muffled by his mouthful. “ _Please_ , my love!”

Alfred’s eyes were nearly all pupil now, breath catching in his throat. He pulled his thumb from Herbert’s mouth and the blonde nearly screamed at the loss... but then strong hands were on his thigh, lifting it up and bending it back. Alfred hooked his lover’s leg over one shoulder, then lined up his cock and pushed inside.

It was incredible. Herbert’s sensitive, stretched-out hole clenched around the welcome intrusion, filling him up with heat and fire. The rhythm started up immediately, hard and rough and so _deep_ the vampire imagined he could feel it in his throat.

“ _Christ_ , Herbert...” Alfred groaned, thrusting his thumb back into the older man’s mouth. The blonde arched at the taste, the feeling of being filled at both ends by the man he loved, loved, _loved!_ He bit down on Alfred’s thumb again, willing the thoughts at his soulmate.

Alfred jerked above him, eyes wide with surprise, and Herbert smiled around his mouthful. The bite created a temporary empathic bond, letting the recipient feel the vampire’s emotions. Alfred probably hadn’t noticed before because Herbert’s lust had just added to his own, but now...

“I... I can _feel_ you,” Alfred gasped in wonder, pulling his hand away. “How-“

“L-later...” Herbert stammered. He grabbed Alfred’s wrist, pulling it close again to smear crimson across the vampire’s lips. “Need... _need_ you to come in me...”

Alfred needed no second urging. He fucked into his lover like a man possessed, hips surging and fingers tightening on Herbert’s thigh. The vampire sucked Alfred’s thumb deeper into his mouth, until it almost hit the back of his throat. He wanted to choke on it, drown in it, be Alfred’s in every possible way.

The younger man shuddered, spilling deep inside Herbert’s ass and that was enough, more than enough. The vampire nearly sobbed as he came for the second time that night, scrabbling at Alfred’s arm and shoulder, pulling his young lover down into a kiss.

Alfred half-bent, half-fell forward, pulling his hand from Herbert’s mouth and replacing it with his lips. For a moment, the vampire drowned in golden bliss...

Then Alfred jerked back, sputtering, his face twisted in disgust.

“What-“ Herbert asked, then licked his own lips. Oh right. Blood. “Sorry, I forgot...”

“Don’t be. That...” Alfred wiped his mouth, and shook his head. “That was _amazing_.”

“ _You_ were amazing, love,” Herbert said, pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead. He whimpered a little as Alfred pulled out, but then the brunette was grabbing a towel from the bedside table and wiping Herbert clean with the gentle kindness he’d shown the last few weeks. There was a pause while Alfred dug a sticking plaster for his thumb out of a drawer and struggled it on one-handed, before finally lying back down in perfect cuddling position. They wrapped their arms around each other, legs tangling and bodies close. Herbert could feel his beloved’s heartbeat where their chests were pressed together, slowing down as he relaxed.

“What was that?” Alfred asked, “I could... _feel_ you at the end there.”

“A bite feels different, depending on who’s doing it,” Herbert explained. “How they feel about the one they’re biting. Love or lust or rage or simple hunger... it can be horrific or blissful, at least from what I’ve heard.”

“So, when you were turned?” Alfred asked.

“It was comforting,” Herbert smiled at the memory. “My father embraced me, and it was like I was a child again, all warm and safe in his arms. It barely hurt at all.”

“Oh...” Alfred blinked at him. “That actually explains a lot.”

“What do you mean?” Herbert asked, frowning.

“Your attitude,” Alfred said with a shrug. “You seem to really like being... you know... undead.”

“And why not?” Herbert asked, surprised. “I’m young, beautiful, immortal... if I was still human, I’d have died before we met.”

That was a horrific thought. Having this wonderful man in his unlife was more than worth the centuries of boredom beforehand.

“I suppose so...” Alfred said, biting his lip. “I... I wouldn’t... I’m glad that didn’t happen.”

Herbert beamed, clutching Alfred so tightly the other man squeaked. Alfred was so shy, he hardly ever expressed his own feelings for the vampire, but Herbert knew how he felt.

“Me too,” he said, nuzzling into Alfred’s neck in the way that always made his beloved tremble so cutely. “My world would’ve been so _empty_ without you!”

“You really...” Alfred cupped his lover’s cheek, pulling Herbert back so he could meet the vampire’s eyes. “You really do love me.”

For once it was a statement, not a question. The self-conscious youth asked it relatively often, and Herbert never tired of answering him. The people outside the castle obviously hadn’t seen how special Alfred was, so the only solution was to shower him with gifts, praise and attention to make up for it.

“I really do,” Herbert said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s palm. “I love you as much as you love me. Forever.”

“Right...” Alfred said, biting his lip in a way that nearly made Herbert swoon. Sure, the brunette had never said it, but Herbert knew the truth. Ever since the night of the ball, Alfred had been smitten with him. Shy and awkward, yes, but his actions spoke louder than his words. The poetry, the dancing, giving the vampire his virginity in every possible way, staying in the castle and spending so much time together. It had to be true love. Someday, the human would work up the courage to say ‘I love you’ back, to accept the embrace, to be Herbert’s eternal soulmate.

It didn’t matter if Alfred needed five years or ten or twenty. Herbert could wait... they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I wanted was to reconcile the sexuality of vampire bites. Some actors are very... enthusiastic in their screaming during the show, but the bites we see on stage are all from vampires with the hots for their victims. The idea of Herbert’s transformation at the fangs of his father provoking the same reaction, however, is incredibly disturbing to me. Therefore I made up my own lore.
> 
> Also I have a few more stories planned (unlike my One Punch Man series I’ll try to post them in chronological order). The next one is 100% plot/humor/character interaction, so if you’re just here for the steamy smexy stuff it’s probably skippable.
> 
> I’m not sure WHEN I’m posting it, of course, because life just took a pleasant turn: my (Het) BDSM fantasy romance novel might be getting an agent! I’ll keep y’all posted on that if you’re interested. ;)


End file.
